bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aolani Kealoha
"I don't like lizards but I like dragons because they're kinda like people, they can be thorny, curious, or even kinda nosy but... they're protective and can be really nice when they wanna be. Well, if the mood hits them right." Personality Aolani, as a child, is a curious little boy with a bit of a stutter when he gets particularly excited. While he's a little on the downside of things, Aolani can be easy to scare. He doesn't like to disappoint but he also doesn't want people to get hurt or dislike him. This kind of thing keeps him from being too adventurous when he's out around other children. He thinks they should always listen to their teachers and do whatever they can to be good boys and girls, that way they won't be yelled at. He's been known to say that things aren't a good idea or try to suggest other things that they should do, usually insisting he's not scared of anything that's going on when he's really terrified. Still he never tries to actually change his friends. He's scared of a lot of things but not enough for it to be debilitating. He fears cats, clowns, strangers, and the dark but he doesn't let these stop him if his friends are in danger. Aolani feels that if he doesn't at least try to protect his friends, then he doesn't deserve them. He'll face his fears head-on to keep his friends safe and free of harm even if he doesn't understand what courage or bravery really is. Although, he does know that he doesn't enjoy misbehaving, but he still manages to get himself into it in some way, mostly through trying to keep close to his friends out of concern for them. While he's not particularly close to any one adult, Aolani simply chooses not to talk about his parents, finding that the mere topic simply upsets him too much. They're neither missing nor around, but Aolani also doesn't know them very well, at least not enough to call them mom and dad. Really it could be said that they just don't care about him but in reality they're just too drugged up to really care. Out of all of the kids in his preschool, Aolani is close to Ianthe Olner, finding that she's likely the closest he'll find to a sister even if his attitude is very different from her own. He loves his friends and a large portion of his personality carries on into his adulthood, his naivety and simple misunderstanding of things beginning to disperse as he gets older. Kamohoalii Kamohoalii is rather quiet and withdrawn, not very easy to excite but very easy to anger. Some people could see him as being mute or deaf when he isn't. There could sometimes be a thoughtful look in his eyes but he was usually just wondering about how far he could chuck something or even just counting how many times he'd have to strike to tear something down, usually his opponent. Of course this doesn't mean that he isn't social, he just finds he has to have something to say or talk about beforehand and normally only to Aolani. He is quite protective of those who cannot defend themselves, similar to Aolani in his need to protect his friends. He finds that those victimizing people are scum that should be cut down with extreme prejudice. If he would see these kinds of acts and his allowed to be released by Aolani, he would immediately step in and do what he could to defend people. Other than this, he doesn't show a lot of emotion in his eyes or his voice leading one to believe he's extremely cold and hateful, a stark contrast from Aolani. The Doll itself is an old soul and does know that he's been hurt in the past. He doesn't have a lot of feelings on this but he does try to keep it from happening again. This is likely where Aolani and his innocence comes in. While he still has these walls around himself, it can be seen that while he can be kind, he can also be very dangerous. He doesn't have a hair trigger anymore, Aolani keeps a hold of that, but he often puts himself in danger for those allies that need to escape safely. He finds that if he doesn't perform to the best of his ability, he ends up feeling an immense amount of guilt since he knew he could have helped them. This guilt leads to nightmares which leads to a small case of insomnia in Aolani himself. Even after all that's happened, he has a great sense of honor and pride. If his or Aolani's honor is insulted, he will no longer respect those who have blemished his honor in any way. He feels that the only true way to gain honor is to fight for it and through that, he gains his pride. Defending the honor of others also is a huge thing, if he feels that someone himself or Aolani considers a friend or family member is personally affronted and he knows they cannot fight for themselves, he will step in and take the offender head-on. Appearance Aolani is a very normal height for his age of four years old, he's only around thirty-seven inches tall and round about thirty-six pounds. He has long light blue hair that makes him look like a little girl more often than not but he likes it, he doesn't mind his hair being long and prefers it that way because it keeps his neck and ears warm. His eyes are a light hazel leaning toward a gold-ish color and they're shaped to be a bit larger than that of a normal little boy, keeping him seeming like a girl still. He has normal little arms and legs with no real signs of scars or bruises as he doesn't play as hard as other kids do. Aolani typically wears things that are white and blue or red, he gets stuck on a color and doesn't want to be seen not wearing it. He does have a pair of favorite shoes, little white and grey ones that are velcro fastened and have little red and blue lights on the soles of them. He doesn't wear them often at school because he doesn't want them stolen but he does wear a pair of black and white ones when he's out of the house. He has a coat with a panda bear motif to it as well as hit backpack for school. He wears a necklace around all the time, the same item being what his Doll is sealed in, that's claws, beads, and a couple of little feathers all put into one. On the end of it, there's a circular symbol on it that's made of gold and ivory, the same symbol that appears hovering over the back of his Doll right between Kamohoalii's wings. He doesn't bring any attention to the necklace if he can help it, usually hiding it behind his coat and shirt collars so that it won't get stolen from him. Adult As an adult, Aolani's kept his light blue hair just as long as it was when he was younger, only clipping it whenever he felt that it was getting too longer for him to manage. His eyes lost their hazel and bled straight to a gentle amber gold that complimented his fair skin and long hair. He stands tall at six feet and one inch, just almost being a full-on six feet but not really minding how short he is in comparison to others. He's slim and a little more slender than most, being long limbed and small-torso'd with a sweet smile. Aolani can always be seen in jeans and tennis shoes, never much else but he simply adores anything that's tight-fitting. The only time he will be seen in something that's loose is when he's getting ready to go to sleep, seeing as he can't really relax very well when he's wearing jeans in his bed, he doesn't like it. He still wears the necklace for his Doll, not really hiding it now and letting it be seen around his neck, there are times when he weaves feathers into his hair but this isn't often, he hates trying to get them out so he can wash it. Kamohoalii After being summoned, Kamohoalii is a large, almost eighteen foot tall bipedal dragon with a nearly equally wide wing span. His scales glitter in the sunlight, enough to nearly blind if the light reflects the right way, and has a gorgeous red to pink, purple, and gold hue to them. He's almost a rainbow in the way that he's colored but this does nothing to get rid of his intimidation factor. On his back, there's a large ring that seems to levitate off of his spine, it's the same ring that was attached to Aolani's necklace. The large Doll can be seen with its arms crossed and it's feet at shoulder width apart, long tail swinging so that it can keep track of Aolani. History yo Powers and Abilities Aolani can release his Doll and count to thirty, he can also read books to anyone willing to listen as well as write his own name. Kamohoalii Upon being released, Aolani's necklace glows and falls off of his neck, falling to the ground to create a glowing white circular rune on the ground around him. The dead center of the rune sits the gold circle pendant that was hanging around Aolani's neck. This pendant is the catalyst that begins creating his doll, looking very much like thousands of little threads joining into one entity as the winged doll begins rising from the ground to stand in front of Aolani. His size simply dwarfs Aolani as a child and does no better at making him look taller when he's a young adult but the power in the Doll is evident even in its stance. Aolani normally stands nearby and stays out of the way the best he can, often having to have his Doll turn into a living wall for him out of pure protection. Skyward Marauder Accumulating Reishi around itself, Kamohoalii fabricates rainbow tinted runes scattered in a circle around his opponent, everything in this very area is then later affected by the next step of his technique. As soon as the runes have materialized and marked the soon to be hazard he forms an orb of pure energy with both of his hands and He then creates a ball of energy with both hands and soars upwards before tossing the ball at his opponent. The sphere is made of Reishi he channeled into his claws by tapping on his Reiryoku's resources. The object itself is the same size as a Triple 7's tires, around eleven feet by fifteen feet. It's pitch black and has a light reddish brown tint to it. Upon impact the orb forces a high amount of pressure very similar to about 10,000 PSI on its enemy's body but the effects can be reduced or completely blocked if the enemy has the ability to build up enough Reiatsu, usually around four REI above Kamohoalii's SEI or you could neutralize the force with a physical attack of your own by having a HAK equal to or higher than the Doll's Wing Flash Wing Flash is one of Kamohualli's spiritual attacks which requires him to gather a large amount of his Reiryoku into his wings, this energy looking similar to a huge fireball then splits into five smaller menacing spheres. Propelled by nothing but the Doll's will the small balls of fire then spiral upwards, after their short trip they home in onto the opponent slamming into it without mercy. If the opponent is hit by one of the firey orbs then they are likely to be burned or simply damaged by the physical force of the crash depending on if the average of their HAN and REI is higher than his SEI. It takes two turns for this ability to be used again and this cooldown cannot be avoided for any reason. Heavenly Scale A shield type of ability that is used to protect himself as well as Aolani from danger, after all what would he be without Aolani? Kamohualli tears at his own scales, ripping one of the colorful pieces of armor from his body and hurls it in front of Aolani and himself. The shield is large enough to protect the average human but it leaves several openings for Kamohualli himself to be hurt. The shield itself is based off of his own HAN seeing as its toughness is dependant on the resillience of himself but it can be broken through with alarming ease as well as a few several different ways for this to happen. It doesn't make anyone behind it invincible but it does help with a one-off red-alarm protection if Aolani is in need of it. Stats: Aolani Kamohoalii Trivia Aolani's faceclaim is Aoba Seragaki from Dramatical Murder and his Doll is Bahamut from Final Fantasy X. Gallery 41beeb03db03b8432434135cc3d8d203.jpg ___dmmd__chibi_aoba_keychain_sample____by_kurama_chan-d6jjeq3.png 40286143_m.jpg Seragaki.Aoba.full.1079052.jpg Seragaki.Aoba.full.1119072.jpg Seragaki.Aoba.full.1305220.jpg ss (2014-03-31 at 03.13.30).jpg Seragaki.Aoba.full.1100439.jpg tumblr_n3t7qcL7wn1ru0b90o1_500.png tumblr_n3uhq6wEQm1s92l2lo1_500.jpg tumblr_n39bbljvPd1qkgo9bo1_1280.jpg Category:Xcution Category:Bount Category:Isa's OCs